<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Денежные вопросы by archarcher, ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566574">Денежные вопросы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher'>archarcher</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, one chapter - one fanfic, Гастингс сильно тупит, и наивен, намеки на слэш</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>В Рождество кто-то спустился в спальню Пуаро по печной трубе. Но у него же нет печной трубы?..</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Hastings &amp; Hercule Poirot, Arthur Hastings/Hercule Poirot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Подарок для Пуаро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>В Рождество кто-то спустился в спальню Пуаро по печной трубе. Но у него же нет печной трубы?..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пуаро перевернулся на другой бок. В комнате послышался шорох, потом громкий стук и чертыхание. Пуаро приподнялся в постели и включил прикроватную лампочку.<br/>
— Гастингс! — воскликнул он. — Что вы делаете в печной трубе?.. Постойте, у меня в комнате нет печной трубы.<br/>
Гастингс отряхнул красный сюртук, пригладил белую бороду и бросился к детективу.<br/>
— Я ваш подарок на Рождество! — радостно воскликнул Гастингс, заглядывая в глаза Пуаро и пытаясь поймать его руку.<br/>
— Гастингс, вы вновь допоздна играли в монополию? — бельгиец уоризненно поглядел на своего друга. — И где вы достали этот костюм?<br/>
Гастингс враз помрачнел.<br/>
— Ах, Пуаро, это именно то, о чем нам надо поговорить.<br/>
— О костюме?<br/>
— Да нет же, о деньгах.<br/>
— Вы нуждаетесь в деньгах, мон ами? Что ж вы сразу не сказали? Вы же знаете, деньги Пуаро ваши деньги.<br/>
— Да-да, но дело не в этом... Ах, это так грустно.<br/>
Гастингс снял мохнатые перчатки, печально заломил руки и сложил брови домиком. У этого домика было три стены: две состояли из бровей, а третья — из бровной астральной сущности. Потом Гастингс осторожно начал рвать на себе волосы. Вырвав пару штук, успокоился — все-таки, волос оставалось не так много.<br/>
— Давайте же, расскажите Пуаро, в чем дело.<br/>
— Это ужасная история. Для начала мне нужно выпить.<br/>
Пуаро облачился в халат, а Гастингс избавился от наряда Санта-Клауса, и оба прошли в гостиную. Там стояла елка, а под ней две большие коробки в форме мисс Лемон и инспектора Джеппа.<br/>
— Подождите, Гастингс, мы здесь не одни, — тихо произнес Пуаро.<br/>
Гастингс подозрительно огляделся вокруг. Детектив поднял палец:<br/>
— Вы слышите это, Гастингс?<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Дыхание. Я всегда его узнаю, — он таинственно прищурился. — Это дыхание инспектора Джеппа и мисс Лемон.<br/>
От еле сдерживаемого смеха коробки затряслись. Пуаро картинно встал рядом с ними и пнул одну из коробок.<br/>
— Теперь вы видите, Гастингс?<br/>
— Да, эти коробки трясутся.<br/>
— И о чем это нам говорит? — терпеливо спросил детектив.<br/>
— О том, что внутри находится механизм, заставляющий коробки вибрировать, — радостно ответил Гастингс.<br/>
— Ваши исходные предпосылки верны, мон ами, но выводы вы сделали неправильные. Приглядитесь к форме этих коробок.<br/>
— Откуда мы знаем, что это коробки?<br/>
— А вы как думаете?<br/>
— Под елкой всегда стоят коробки? — вопросительно посмотрел Гастингс.<br/>
Пуаро приподнял брови.<br/>
— Гастингс, эти коробки на самом деле не то, чем кажутся. Присмотритесь внимательно. Они неправильной геометрической формы: ни прямоугольные, ни квадратные. При этом одна из них вам подмигнула. Какие выводы вы сделаете сейчас?<br/>
Гастингс в затруднении молчал.<br/>
— Если это не механизм… — протянул Гастингс.<br/>
Тут одна из коробок возмущенно заговорила, активно жестикулируя:<br/>
— Это невозможно! Мы с мисс Лемон обвязались красными ленточками и сидим под елкой полночи, ожидая, пока вы с Пуаро нас увидите. Сколько можно, у меня уже нога затекла! А мисс Лемон лишилась чувств.<br/>
— У мисс Лемон нет никаких чувств, — мрачно ответил Пуаро. — Только бесчувственный идиот может залезть под елку, ожидая, что кто-то к нему спустится. Этот "кто-то" желал провести эту ночь в постели, пока кто-то другой не залез по воображаемой печной трубе и не испортил ночной отдых Пуаро.<br/>
Гастингс наивно посмотрел на Пуаро:<br/>
— А кто этот "кто-то", Пуаро? Вы имеете в виду, что это был "кто-то" или "кое-кто"*?<br/>
— Нет, Гастингс, я имел в виду вас.<br/>
— Меня?!<br/>
— Джентльмены, — прервал их Джепп, — не хотите ли развязать ленточку и открыть свои подарки?<br/>
— Нет, инспектор, не хочу, — ответил Пуаро. — Я догадываюсь, что вы с мисс Лемон приняли на грудь лишнего, как говорят англичане… О чем вы хотели поговорить, Гастингс?<br/>
— Ах, Пуаро, я все равно никогда не любил своего дядюшку, а он не любил меня. Я не любил его за то, что он плохо ко мне относился. Честно говоря, мы не любили друг друга.<br/>
Пуаро внимательно смотрел на Гастингса, в его глазах застыло непонятное выражение.<br/>
— И как-то осенью мы с ним пошли гулять, — продолжал Гастингс. — И он сказал, что когда погибнет, то не оставит мне ни гроша. Вообразите мое удивление, когда дядюшка трагически скончался. Это был так внезапно, — вздохнул Гастингс.<br/>
— Мон ами, я всегда рад послушать ваши веселые истории, но давайте ближе к делу.<br/>
— Ах да. Он оставил мне 2000 фунтов.<br/>
— Так в чем же проблема, Гастингс?<br/>
— Видите ли, до этого я жил у вас…<br/>
Джепп удивленно крякнул, а мисс Лемон молча выпучила глаза и заломила руки.<br/>
— Я же просил вас не рассказывать об этой маленькой подробности биографии Эркюля Пуаро. Могут пойти слухи.<br/>
Гастингс тем временем продолжал рассказывать, не обращая ни на что внимания.<br/>
Джепп шепотом спросил:<br/>
— Какие слухи, мисс Лемон?<br/>
— Я вам потом объясню.<br/>
— … А теперь, когда у меня появились деньги, мне придется от вас съехать на новую квартиру.<br/>
— Гастингс, — протянул Пуаро, — помните, мы с вами говорили о ценах на недвижимость? В этом году они необычайно высоки. Думаю, вам стоит подождать с переездом.<br/>
Гастингс облегченно вздохнул. Тут вклинился Джепп.<br/>
— Пуаро, я как раз хотел с вами поговорить.<br/>
— Не продолжайте, инспектор. Вы тоже хотите жить у Пуаро?<br/>
— Э-э-э… Я не совсем это имел в виду, но когда вы об этом упомянули, мысль мне кажется соблазнительной.<br/>
Мисс Лемон нарушила неловкое молчание:<br/>
— Я принесу индейку.<br/>
— Мисс Лемон, зачем вы принесете индейку? — взглянул на нее Пуаро.<br/>
— Какое же Рождество без индейки?<br/>
— Несите, мисс Лемон, — покорно согласился Пуаро.<br/>
Тем временем Гастингс предложил Джеппу посмотреть на чучело крокодила. Несмотря на то, что он видел его много раз, Джепп согласился. А Пуаро неожиданно подумал, что никогда раньше не получал таких великолепных подарков на Рождество.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Кто-то и кое-кто - в английском языке somebody (определенный человек) и anybody (незнакомый, неопределенный человек)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Рука Мидаса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Откуда у Гастингса деньги?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Альтернативные концы читать осторожно.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Послушайте, Пуаро, я не могу взять ваши деньги.<br/>— Но, мой дорогой Гастингс, ваша помощь в моих расследованиях просто неоценима. Это лишь небольшая компенсация.<br/>— Нет, взять ваши деньги значит поступить непорядочно. <br/>— Подумайте, Гастингс, вы повсюду меня возите...<br/>— На машине, которую вы мне подарили.<br/>— Бензин оплачиваете вы, мон ами. <br/>— Но куда бы мы ни ехали, это вы подписываете чеки в отелях и ресторанах. Однажды я специально спустился в холл, пока вы еще спали, и попытался закрыть счет, но мне сказали, что вы это уже сделали. Пуаро, когда же вы успели?<br/>— Я имею привычку оплачивать все заранее.<br/>— К тому же я практически живу у вас. Мне даже приходится хранить здесь свои вещи, потому что в любой момент вы можете сорваться по какому-нибудь делу, а у меня нет времени зайти домой и переодеться.<br/>— Вот видите, Гастингс, вы сами только что доказали, как мне полезны.<br/>— О, Пуаро! Вы же и аренду моей квартиры...<br/>— Всего лишь даю вам взаймы с уверенностью, что когда-нибудь вы вернете мне эту скромную сумму.<br/>— Пуаро, вы даже не называете мне точную сумму, я уже несколько лет не видел счетов за свет и телефон.<br/>— Выпейте чаю, Гастингс.<br/>— Спасибо, Пуаро.<br/>— И возьмите этот чек.<br/>— Пуаро, вы меня не переубедите.<br/>— Ах, Гастингс, финансы такие мелочи по сравнению с тем, что действительно имеет значение. Возьмите же, и мы сможем обсудить новое дело.<br/>— Когда вы так на меня смотрите, мне хочется с вами согласиться.<br/>— Ваши инстинкты, как правило, оказываются верными. Я вам всегда говорил следовать порывам вашего сердца, мон ами.<br/>— Послушайте, почему я с вами спорю, Пуаро? Вы всегда правы.<br/>— Вот именно, мой дорогой Гастингс. <br/>— Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?</p><p><span class="u">Альтернативный конец</span><br/>От слов Пуаро Гастингс растаял, превратившись в лужицу на его новом ковре. О существовании снеговика напоминала лишь морковка. Пуаро взял морковку, засунул ее в рот и с удовольствием захрустел.</p><p><span class="u">Альтернативный конец к альтернативному концу</span><br/>От слов Пуаро Гастингс растаял, превратившись в лужицу на его новом ковре. О существовании снеговика напоминала лишь морковка. Пуаро высадил из горшка свои розы и посадил вместо них морковку. Через месяц из морковки выросло большое морковное дерево с фунтами стерлингов вместо листьев. Пуаро с удовлетворением подумал: "Вот она рука Мидаса!"</p><p><span class="u">Альтернативный конец к альтернативному концу 2</span><br/>От слов Пуаро Гастингс растаял, превратившись в лужицу на его новом ковре. О существовании снеговика напоминала лишь морковка. Пуаро поспешно отбросил морковку и кинулся собирать воду в таз, который поместил в холодильник. Через два часа дверь открылась и из холодильника вышел ледяной красавец Гастингс. Пуаро заключил его в объятья, и зажили они припеваючи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Парочка драбблов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Почему Пуаро все время раскрывает преступления перед большой аудиторией? Гастингс думал, что так детектив пожинает лавры. <br/>— Нет, Гастингс. Я слишком скромен и не люблю чрезмерного восхищения моими талантами. Вы никогда не задумывались, почему преступникам, которых я разоблачил, никогда не приходила мысль меня обезвредить?<br/>— Что вы имеете в виду, Пуаро?<br/>Про себя Гастингс подумал, что, и правда, это странно: Пуаро часто воздействовал на психику подозреваемого, не имея сколь серьезных доказательств.<br/>— Они боятся меня, боятся моего гения.<br/>— Правда? А я думал, что преступник просто никогда не посмеет убить вас на глазах у стольких людей, — наивно предположил Гастингс.<br/>Пуаро надулся и целый вечер не разговаривал с Гастингсом, который так и не понял, почему великий детектив обиделся. </p><p>***</p><p>Пуаро всегда удивлялся, откуда у Гастингса деньги, если он жил на военную пенсию и при этом ни в чем себе не отказывал. Иногда он заставал Гастингса за газетой в поисках работы, но дальше просмотра объявлений дело не заходило. На все вопросы Гастингс растерянно моргал и разводил руками. В конце концов Пуаро решил, что Гастингсу досталось наследство. Гастингс же все пожимал плечами:<br/>— Честное слово, Пуаро, я ничего не понимаю. Деньги просто есть и все. <br/>— Но откуда?<br/>— Согласитесь, если бы их не было, мне не на что было бы жить.<br/>Пуаро терялся перед такой железной логикой и прекращал распросы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Вы не решили эту загадку, Пуаро, а я решил!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вы не решили эту загадку, Пуаро, а я решил! — удивленно воскликнул я, поняв, что впервые опередил Пуаро в расследовании преступления.<br/>— В вас есть нераскрытые стороны, Гастингс, — улыбнулся Пуаро. — Как вы поняли, что леди Присцилла не убивала своего мужа?<br/>Я положил ногу на ногу, думая, как объяснить Пуаро то, что пришло ко мне, как озарение, а не результат логических выводов.<br/>— Понимаете, она женщина, — начал я, — а женщина не станет что-либо делать сразу после покраски ногтей. Зачем тратить столько усилий и лака, чтобы в следующую секунду расцарапать мужу лицо и задушить его собственными руками? Частицы лака на трупе показывают, что либо леди Присциллу подставили, либо ее мужа убила другая девушка, не так бережно относящаяся к своей внешности. Я бы поставил на служанку.<br/>— Право, вы превзошли самого Пуаро, мон ами. В знании женщин я не могу с вами — как вы, англичане, говорите? — тягаться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>